Fan Crush Saga
Fan Crush Saga (FCS) is a brand-new Candy Crush fanon that is devoted primarily to fan elements and level types not found in the original Candy Crush Saga. Many of its core features are similar to that of Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga, the creator's other fanon, with the exception of original level types and elements being largely not present. Level Types Presently, there are six level types that appear in this fanon. Soda Levels: In this level type, the player is tasked with collecting enough soda bottles to raise the soda level to fill the board within the given move limit. Different types of soda appear later in the fanon, producing different effects depending on its color. The first Soda level is Level 1. Honey Levels: In this level type, the player is tasked with freeing all of the golden bears from specific honey squares that appear on the board within the given move limit. Honey can also contain some blockers and special candies. Eventually, comb honey is introduced which takes up to six layers to remove, and is transparent. The first Honey level is Level 6. Jam Levels: In this level type, the player is tasked with spreading pre-existing jam in the level to the whole board within the given move limit by making matches in it or by using special candy effects. Jam can also be located under specific blockers that must be removed so that the jam can be spread to other spaces. The first Jam level is Level 16. Pipeline Levels: In this level type, the player is tasked with meeting certain goals in a specific order within the given move limit. Pipeline levels are broken into multiple stages that must each be completed before moving on to the next, and only when all of the stages are finished can Pipeline levels be won. The objectives have a wide range, from collecting a number of candies or removing enough blockers, to bringing down ingredients or clearing jelly, and can include any of the previous goals. The first Pipeline level is Level 76. Timed Levels: In this level type, the player is tasked with simply scoring enough points within a given time limit in order to pass. Extra time candies spawn when a certain amount of cascades have been triggered, or they can be located on the board, and when matched, add 5 or 10 extra seconds to the player's timer, though there are exceptions in which certain Timed levels don't spawn any extra time candis. The first Timed level is Level 151. Mixed Levels: In this level type, the player is tasked with meeting the requirements of different level types within the same level. 24 combinations of types are possible, as listed in the table. The first Mixed level is Level 301. Combination Appearances + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + 0 + + + 0 + + + 0 + + + 0 + + + 0 Total Mixed Levels 0 Here are the total amount of times the other five level types have appeared: 8 7 0 0 0 Element List Level 1 -Soda Levels Level 1 -Soda Bottles Level 1 - Purple Soda Level 6 - Honey Levels Level 6 - Honey Bears Level 6 - One-layered Honey Level 6 - Two-layered Honey Level 11 - One-layered Cupcake Level 16 - Jam Levels Level 16 - Jam Level 21 - Licorice Locks Level 26 - Two-layered Cupcake Level 31 - Chocolate Level 36 - Three-layered Cupcake Level 46 - Three-layered Comb Honey Level 61 - Locked Chocolate Level 66 - Four-layered Cupcake Level 76 - Pipeline Levels Level 81 - Cherries Level 86 - Hazelnuts Level 91 - Four-layered Comb Honey Level 96 - Single Jelly Level 101 - Double Jelly Level 106 - Five-layered Cupcake Level 111 - Five-layered Comb Honey Level 121 - One-layered White Chocolate Level 136 - Two-layered White Chocolate Level 151 - Timed Levels Level 156 - +5 Candy in Honey Level 166 - Six-layered Comb Honey Level 176 - +10 Candy in Honey Level 181 - Licorice Swirl Level 196 - Toffee Level 211 - One-layered Chest Level 211 - Sugar Key Level 216 - Two-layered Sugar Chest Level 221 - Three-layered Sugar Chest Level 226 - Jelly Cake Level 231 - Double Licorice Swirl Level 241 - Color Filters Level 251 - Four-layered Sugar Chest Level 256 - Dark Purple Candies Level 271 - One-layered Ice Cube Level 276 - Two-layered Ice Cube Level 286 - Three-layered Ice Cube Level 286 - Four-layered Ice Cube Level 286 - Five-layered Ice Cube Level 286 - Six-layered Ice Cube Level 301 - Mixed Levels Level 306 - Triple Licorice Swirl Level 316 - Wild Candy Orders Level 321 - Rainbow Orders Level 331 - Double Licorice Lock Level 346 - Black Licorice Canes Level 351 - Quadruple Licorice Swirl Level 361 - Red Licorice Canes Level 376 - Lollipop Hammer Candy Level 381 - Quintuple Licorice Swirl Level 386 - Free Switch Candy Level 391 - Levels with more than 9 rows Level 401 - Levels with multiple boards Level 406 - Donut Level 421 - Safety Square Level 436 - Bobber Level 451 - Multipliers Level 466 - Rockets Level 481 - Fire Candy Level 496 - Ice Bomb Level 511 - Mint Level 526 - Two-layered Mint Level 541 - Three-layered Mint Level 556 - Extra Move Candy Level 571 - Levers Level 586 - Lasers Episodes World 1 Episode Number Episode Name Levels Level Types Difficulty 1 Soda Sea 1 - 15 : 8 : 7 Very Easy 2 Jam Junkyard 16 - 30 TBA TBA 3 Chocolate Clearing 31 - 45 TBA TBA 4 Syrup Station 46 - 60 TBA TBA 5 Teapot Temple 61 - 75 TBA TBA Category:Fanon Games